


Euphoric Tiems

by Masseffectnutter (orphan_account)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Masseffectnutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hundred years after the Reaper war humanity joins the galactic community. Athena Gracie Shepard never joined the Alliance but ended up as Aria’s best merc, it was she was hired to protect Liara T’Soni, but they fall in love and on their journey they discover a truth that will shake the galactic community to its very core.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is based on Uncommon Bonds by Tayg, so a most of the credit goes to her. I strongly recommend you read Uncommon Bonds, It is in my opinion the best one out there, just if you do decide to read it go to fanficton net, the copy on there is more up to date. Hop you enjoy. 
> 
> Ps some of the material is the same.

"Where to begin? the dawn of time when the Goddess Athame said let there be life and an explosion ripped everything apart to create life, or at the birth of Harbinger the first Reapers and the beginning of the cycle of destruction and death, or the eventual breaking of the cycle by the Counsel and the Hunters, possibly humanity discovering the Relay network and gaining power fast by helping with the rebuilding or how about something more modern..."

Omega Aria’s office

Aria T'Lock sat felt sad and she didn’t know why and it bothered her, she was the undisputed Queen of Omega which was not at all bad especially considering she started her career there at the club she now owned, shaking her tits with the other Asari maidens. After a few carefully plotted schemes such as murder, information gathering and selling it to the right people and the tide was firmly in her favour, after toppling the pathetic excuse for a Krogan that ruled Omega she was quick to rally in all the gangs to her rule. People continued to underestimate her but by acquiring the skills she needed and cutting loose everything she didn’t need she won the loyalty of all of Omega’s occupants, even if most of it was through fear.

Aria was waiting for Shepard, her best merc, and whilst she waited she tried to work out what was making her sad, then it hit her. I’ve formed an attachment to the kid, haven’t I? No sooner had the thought popped in to her head then the door to her office opened and a tall muscular young human strutted inside, proud, confident and probably the most sexually attractive person on the station (although she was not aware of it) her ebony coloured hair tumbled down her back and her burnished skin give her away as a native American, but her eyes were a deep ocean blue. Shepard was both a gifted biotic (even by Asari standards) as well as an expert hacker but also possessed exceptional marksmanship skills, she was the best in these fields and as a result had a confidence that bordered on arrogance at times.

"Prompt as usual Shepard" Aria said nonchalantly " help yourself to a shalirll." Shepard walked over to the desk, picked one of the Asari sweets from a bowl on the table. and popped it into her mouth, closing her eyes savouring the hard sweeties fruity taste and leaning forward to give Aria a momentary view down her shirt. Aria stared transfixed by the tease she received, it annoyed her greatly that despite her most alluring advances she had failed to get the young merc in to bed. "It wouldn’t be so bad if she would at least fuck someone else" she thought.

"Do you have to do that all the fucking time." Aria wasn’t a fool, she knew Shepard knew how much she hated the revealing pose that never revealed much, but just enough to make even an VI want more.

She knows how that grates on my nerves.

"Wow no trying to get in my pants" Shepard said, it wasn’t like Aria not to try to make advances on her whenever they talked, Aria had tried to hit on her so many times that it had long ago ceased to faze her " no I'll be the best fuck in your life.."

"No, not this time there is a more pressing matter to discuss" Aria cut the human off icily, she wasn’t in the mood for this bullshit and it was already sad enough that she would have to give up her favourite merc she didn’t want it made all the more sad because her protégé reminded her of how they had started so many conversations off. "I have a proposition for you, Shepard. As you are aware you have little over thirteen months left with me until you're contract expiars. I've been approached by... someone very powerful that is in need of someone such as yourself, though I have done my best to shake that damn moral compass of yours." She shook her head in mild annoyance. "This person needs a protector or a body guard if you will for her kid. I won’t lie to you though, it will probably be as interesting as taking to a fucking Elcore. But the pay is good and you leave me with a clean slate."

Shepard's eye brows furrowed " What is the catch? You wouldn’t pass me on just like that."

"See that’s what makes you the perfect choice for the job, you're smart, you're my best and you have repaid you're debt to me ten times over. This person is a very powerful and influential Matriarch, we have had prior dealings and I owe her a favour" Aria didn’t like owing favours to anyone but giving up Shepard repaid that favour and got her a few in return, otherwise she wouldn’t have let her protégé go under any other circumstances " and you're working for her will repay that favour and get me a few favours down the road. Oh and the pay is good."

"When do I meet this Matriarch?"

As I thought you don’t piss about when I offer the slightest chance to leave Omager for good. Only Aria could even vaguely grasp at Shepard's emotions, but she knew when anyone was offered a chance to work elsewhere they would take it in the blink of an eye. "She is in the back room, she wants to meet you for herself."

xxxx

Beneziar stood waiting to be called in to see this child. She's only twenty one and already she has more experience than I had when I was more than double her age, she thought. She shook her self, she wasn’t about to get sympathetic for some human mercenary of Aria's. If what Shiala had found out about her was true and Shiala was very thorough, she would be exactly what she was looking for. If this expedition didn’t set her daughter straight she would have to take more drastic matters for her heir.

Benezia had a rare gift among the Asari that enabled her to sense other people’s emotions up to a few yards away, henceforth she could feel the pirate queen of Omager but no one else in the next room, which was strange because she could hear a young voice as well. She must have called someone it was the only reasonable explanation, Beneziar had a busy schedule and didn't like to be held up too long unnecessarily, especially when she was standing in Omager.

Just as she was about to go through and tell Aria that she wasn't going to be messed around with, the door opened.

xxxx

Shepard stood facing the door hands clasped behind her back, she stood with dignity and pride just like an Admiral, and she wanted to make a good impression on the Matriarch. This was her chance to start a new get away from the dump that was Omager and Aria's endless advances. Shepard's mother now Admiral Hanna Shepard had taught her how presenting herself with dignity was the difference between success or failure in any job no matter how degrading the job seemed.

The door opened and an Asari Matriarch stepped though, she stared coldly at Shepard, she was dressed in a black tight dress that went down to the floor and a black headdress covered her crest, Shepard couldn’t help but notice that the Asari's dress revealed a lot of her breasts. There was an aura around her of someone who was used to respect, and wouldn’t look too kindly on anyone who didn’t show it to her. Shepard figured that messing around when this Matriarch could potentially be her ticket off Omager would probably not be the best way to start a working acquaintance so she greeted her with the traditional Asari greeting when in the company of a Matriarch, inclining her head Shepard said "Hatra aer macena."

Benezia was slightly bemused at the greeting but returned it, she had not expected a merc to have the manners to greet her in the traditional Asari manner much less have the learning. "Farmecn lan debn," she replied.

"Well mistress T'lock, alas you have not succeeded in turning her into a rude demanding criminal, and you taught her are at least one of our customs."

"Shepard this is Matriarch Benezia T'Soni, Matriarch this is Athena Graise Shepard, my best and what you require I think." It amazed Shepard how Aria could go from talking like a cheap hooker to talking like a diplomat it the blink of an eye.

"That remains to be seen. Sit child there is much to discuss." Shepard sat back in the seat that she had vacated, Benezia perched on the desk in front of her filling her line of vision. Aria loitered behind the other Asari so she wouldn’t be in the way. Shepard had learned different greetings from other cultures, but she had never delved in to dealing with Asari matriarchs before so she kept eye contact and didn’t let Beneziars cold stare intimidate her.

"I have read your... qualifications and they are exactly what I am looking for in a protector. As I'm sure that Aria has told you I want someone to protect my daughter Liara whilst she embarks on this silly expedition of hers which I have agreed to finance on condition that a bodyguard go with her. As skilled as she is in biotics and with weapons she is no commando and is inexperienced when dealing with members of other species as she has spent most the last fifty years in isolation. The only reason I am allowing her to dig in the dirt is to get all the silliness out of her system and is ready to begin training as my heir, It will be your job to make sure she survives to see that day." Beneziar paused " So will you accept?"

Shepard knew Beneziar was not the type for fooling around and wasn’t surprised when she didn’t ask her any questions like if the chance arose would you manipulate my daughter to your own ends, Beneziar would have asked Aria numerous questions about how loyal she was, was she the type to seduce unsuspecting maidens into her bed. Shepard was a good judge of character but she wasn’t sure about the Matriarch, she seemed to distance herself from the world, as if afraid it would bite like a cornered viper, even though there was something about the Asari that she didn’t like. But even though it would be Benezia paying her she would be working for the younger T'Soni as it would be her she would be protecting, meaning that she wouldn’t have to answer to the elder T'Soni, it wasn’t a hard choice, stay in this rubbish heap which would mean Aria berating her for refusing or go protect the Asari, or see some of the galaxy and get paid whilst you’re at it.

"Yes." she replied neutrally, Shepard had kept a wall up between herself and the galaxy ever since Ashley.

"Good, your thirteen month commitment begins tomorrow afternoon, when you will meet Liara. Aria will supply you whit the details, she has also supplied me with your bank details. There is one other thing if you would send reports on my daughter I would be prepared to offer a bonus."

"I'm sorry, anything that Liara says to me or we do is kept in the strictest confidence, if she chooses to tell you or anyone else that is her choice."

"Come now everyone has their price, there must be something you want, favours, extra credits, new weapons. I am very wealthy and can offer almost anything."

"Matriarch, I am one of the best hackers in the galaxy, infinite luxuries are at my fingertips. I need only press a button and the finest ships, clothes and houses are mine, there is nothing I need. And as for favours, I will earn them, one day a powerful Matriarch and her daughter will remember who delivered on her word," Shepard said cockily.

"Ah Aria,,," Just then the main door opened.

xxxx

Almost a decade of searching and now just as it was about to begin he found her, one of the two that would be like the sprinkling of small stones that creates an avalanche. The almost a hundred years and it would soon be over, the galaxy thought the Reapers were gone but they weren’t. They were only half the threat now, if any chance of saving the galaxy remained then he would have to intervene.

A hooded figure detached itself from one of the neuks in Afterlifes ceiling, it landed silently on the clubs deserted floor, he had two samurai swords on his back as well as a Black Widow x98. There was only a few hours when Afterlife was shut, and it was a pain to get in unless you where skilled enough and had the right equipment, guards were frequent and high tec security systems would probably be a pain for anyone else but for him it just made it more fun, as he began to slink across to the hidden entrance to Aria’s office, something caught his attention.

"Well, well what do we have here?" came the gruff voice of a Beterian from the shadows "Aria doesn’t like people snooping around here after closing time, especially when she already has visitors."

It was good to get caught once in a while let them know that he was still alive and kicking, not that they could ever hope to catch footage of him, and anyway it was just as fun in a strait out fight as killing your pray from the shadows. He stopped there was at least two Vorcher from the stink of them possibly three, one Asari and three Beterians in clouding the one who spoke.

A shame I was rather hoping not to kill anyone tonight. The Beterian waked up to the man brandishing his new M8 assault rifle he snared “What Veron got ya tung lady?”

“No, and before you and your friends there think of trying anything, know that I have killed ten Krogan Battle Masters at the same time,” his voice was as powerful and calm as the sea lapping against the shore on a calm day. The mercs all laughed except for their leader there leader who knew a threat when he heard it, that and the fact that the man in front of him didn’t seem bothered that he was outnumbered by six to one put him on edge but he would have to answer to Aria if he didn’t, anyway people that were caught seeking around in Aria's club usually were scared shit less even if they didn’t show it.

"Oh is that right, well boys what do y’a say? get him or live him?"

They all brandished there weapons, one saying "Let’s get him." Faster than rational thought the man turned, grabbing the Baterian with one hand and flicking out a hidden blade that was strapped to his other arm and drove it threw the Baterian's armour and in to his heart. The rest of the mecs opened fire, the Baterian’s body served as a shield. Pulling out his heavy pistol he quickly dispatched the Vorchar and Baterians leaving only the Asari.

“I will give you a choice” he said coolly “you can leave with your life or you can lay it down here, your choice.”

The Asari fired her weapon one last time before she got shot in the head, the Asari crumpled to the floor with the rest of her companions.

“Oh well.”

Pulling his blade out of the body and letting it slump to the ground before shooting it wear his blade had been, ensuring that it looked like he had been shot as well. He quickly combed the bodies in the hopes of finding something.  
xxxx

The three of them stood looking at the hooded figure in the door way, he wore a leather grate coat with a leather hood seamlessly attached, combat trousers and a shirt, all in black. Shepard noticed two black and red samurai swords hanging from his back, the figure obviously was a he only a man could have that flatter chest and not be a Krogan. All three readied their biotics in preparation for an attack, the man did not seem to pose a threat but he had an aurora of someone who could kill you with a pebble.

“How the FUCK did you get In here?” Aria was livid “ And who the FUCK are you?”

“I am Kiyiya MacLiourd of the clan MacLioud, and I am Hunter. As for why I am here, I wish to offer my services as well as Shepard’s.”

Both Asari stared at Kiyiya in amazement, Shepard looked between the three of them she wasn’t surprised in the least, she was however surprised that she wasn’t surprised at the creature before her. What little she knew came from Aria and she was reluctant to tell her what she had “Shepard if you ever encounter a Hunter you better fucking respect him, he may look like a Human but he can tear a Thresher Mor's head off like a rose's head and what he uses for biotics is enough to send a planet spinning out of orbit.”

Benezia was the first to recover. “ Why would you want to work for me?” her town was back to its emoshonles self.

“Because my sister is going to work for you and I want to give her her heritage and reconnect with her.” Shepard looked in bewilderment at him, she didn’t have a brother only a sister and she was dead, But at the same time he sounded unmistakably familiar, as if she had met him when she was very young but forgotten him.

Aria was about to say something when Banezia whispered to her to keep quiet, she quickly thought better of it as one of the people in question was a high ranking Hunter who could rip the head off of a Thresher Maw like tearing the head off a delicate flower.

“I’m sorry but you must be mistaken, I have no brothers” Shepard was’t shower if she had met this man but she was sure that he was’t any brother of hers.

“I assure you there is no mistake,” there was nothing but sincerity in his voice “if you need proof I offer a meld.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless apologies, I meant to have this finished months ago but one thing and another got in the way, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2 

Omega Shepard’s apartment 

The apartment was one of the better ones on Omega, it was more like a bachelor pad then an apartment with everything in one big room and a small on sweet, it had the bear minimum of things suggesting that the owner of the apartment eat and slept higher and nothing else. The room was dark except for a red light that surrounded the two occupants of the room, each sat cross legged on the floor. 

Shepard had been nervous when Kiyiyia had first offered to melded with her, she had only gotten attached to one other person since she had left home and that had ended in hart brake, but he had reassured her that he would not intrude on her privacy and only show her the truth in his words, plus he wasn’t looking for love. Hunters never lied, they always had solid evidence to back up there clams or so Shepard had been told. Shepard stirred; she had never sat so long without moving before. 

xxxx 

The next morning, Liara’s office 

Liara tuned off the recording of the meeting the previous day after listening to it for the third time. Not the kind of person I’d have expected Benezia to recruit especially since she originally wanted to send a squad of commandoes with me. This human wasn’t one of her lackeys sent to spy on her; if anything she had given her the opposite on a silver platter. As for the Hunter he was definitely not loyal to Benezia and if he chose to help her he would be an exceptional asset during this expedition. The door chimed, “Come.” That’ll be them now. Adopting the pose of a Matriarch’s daughter she wanted for the door to open and her bodyguards to announce themselves. 

“Athena Grace Shepard reporting for duty ma’am.” 

She is unsure how to address me. 

Liara recognised the military title, it had been adopted by the other raises had adopted it and many other words as well when humanity was granted an embassy on the Citadel

“Kiyiyia MacLeod of the clan MacLeod, Lady T’Soni.” 

He sounds familiar, but where have I heard him before. 

“I am Dr Liara T’Soni, I earned my doctorate from the University of Thessiar and expect to be address as such,” then she turned around “but you may call me Liara.” The woman standing in front of her was not what she had expected, Aria had been right of course, there was a sirtan aurora around her that called to some primal urge deep within her. 

Then she saw the man behind Shepard, memories flooded back of the Reaper war, memories of seeing Reaper capital ships descending from the sky like vultures to a carcass and of her home being overrun by Reaper forces and almost being killed in the process of fleeing, but at the last minute being saved by a stranger. 

 

That stranger stood in front of her know with the same leather hat and cloak, with the same swords slung to his back. This cannot be a coincidence, if she hired him to watch me he has another thing coming. 

“I said we’d meet again Mss T’Soni,” Kiyiyia smiled “and don’t worry, I’m not hire to report your actions to Matriarch Benezia. On that you have my word.” 

“How....” Liara stammered “how did you know? And what gave you the idea that I suspected you of being a spy for Benezia in the first place.” The fact that this man could apparently gage people’s thoughts and emotions without betraying the slightest emotion was slightly unnerving but it could potentially be an asset as well. 

Kiyiyia knew exactly what she meant and had an answer before she had finished asking it. “ The first answer is I had a feeling I guess you could say, as for the second if I had a mother like Benezia and someone saved me and said we would meet again I would be suspicious.” 

Shepard listened to the exchange wondering why her “new” brother had not mentioned that he had met the Asari. They had only started getting to know each other so it was understandable that he hadn’t told her his past all at wanes, she certainly hadn’t but he should have told what he knew of the woman they were going to protect for the next year. 

Liara invited them both to site, turning her attention away from the Hunter specifically. “Forgive me, I should have asked sooner but how do you prefer to be addressed.” 

“Shepard if it pleases you Doc... Liara.” Shepard said relaxing in to the chair, as did her brother after taking the swords from his back. He propped them by the side of his chair but he wasn’t the focus of Liara’s attention, 

“Well it looks like nether neither my mother nor I got exactly what we thought we would ... Mr MacLeod her will be a welcome addition to the team.” He isn’t the only surprise ether; Shepard is certainly a beguiling that I look forward to spending some... quality time with. 

“Kiyiyia or Mac, pleas.” 

“Very well then Kiyiyia. Now let’s get strait to biasness shall we,” Liara said matter of factly “ the two of you have had an inaccurate mission briefing, this is not a simple little “rebellion” as Benezia thinks, there is more to it and in time I will reveal all. I will offer you both the chance to back down now if you want.” Liara knew nether would back down but she intended to start building up trust with her knew body guards. 

“I have already signed a contract to protect you and I won’t back down now. Nether will my brother here, We do however request that you give us your schedule for the next year and if there are any changes pleas let us know so we can prepare for them.” 

“You really anticipate something to go wrong, Shepard?” 

“It’s my job to anticipate every possibility and prepare for it so that it does not happen.” 

“Well it’s good to know that an innocent defenceless madden will have the protection of two hardened combatant.” Liara said adorning her most innocent smile. 

Both Kiyiyia and Shepard burst in to laughter at this thought before Kiyiyia said “I do not believe you my dear fit the descriptor of innocent.”

“Yes, I know that you would not be able to get the recording of the meeting yesterday if you were as instant as you pretend to be. Was it a favour or did you buy it?” a cocky grin spread over Shepard’s face that oozed arrogance and sex appeal. 

She’s good and she is just so damn sexy. 

“It was a bit of both actually. It made sense that I find all I could about you two so I could keep you happy, after all I am only a helpless naïve Madden” she answered giving her best doe eyes.   
“I’d say you were anything but naïve or helpless.” Shepard smirked.

“On the matter of comfort Mr… Kiyiyia I was not able to find anything out about your preferences but if you give me a list of your favourite foods, beverages and anything else you can think of I’ll do my utmost to provide.” Liara had forgotten about the Hunter sitting in the room, which wasn't hard to do when such an alluring woman sat next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hop you liked this chapter. Pleas tell me what you think and if you spot any mistakes.


End file.
